Puppets and Dolls vs Toys
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Shinku is kidnapped by the Demonic Toys and it's up to Jun, Nori and the Toulon Puppets to save her before it's too late. Rated M for very bad language. Because I like pairings the featured pairings are; Jun/Shinku, Blade/Leech Woman, hints of Oopsie Daisy/Whoopsie and Tunneler/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Puppets and Dolls vs Toys**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Shinku sat on the couch flipping through the TV channels when she came across a commercial; it was a white haired man in a bow tie with glasses "Need entertainment and like puppet shows? Then come to Dr. McGrew's fantastic puppet show, featuring the legendary puppets of the late Puppet Master; Andre Toulon. So come down now!"

Shinku turned off the TV in boredom "Lame commercial, I wonder what Jun is doing." she hopped off the couch and walked to her slave's room. To her bad luck Jun wasn't there, but two baby dolls; one was a boy in a blue onesie with a blue bonnet, the other was a girl in a light blue dress. Creeped out that he owned them, but was even stranger was that the girl started to talk "Hi I'm Baby Whoopsie, will you be my special friend?" she was then knocked to her butt by something, only to see a snarling teddy bear in a red bow tie.

"Good job Grizzly!" a gruff, Brooklyn accent said, it was the boy doll. He walked in front of Shinku "I'm Baby Oopsie Daisy, and you in a heap of bad dung bitch."

Shinku hesitated "What are you?" she was stricken with fear by the strange toys.

Baby Whoopsie explained "We are Demonic Toys and you must be that stupid Rozen Maiden doll that the boss wants." she turned her head to the bear "Tie her up Grizzly, and make sure she makes no noise. Don't want the bosses new play thing to be rattled." the Bear shot her a menacing look and growled.

Baby Whoopsie looked on Jun's nightstand and saw the familiar red box with a silver crank, she smirked "Hey Oopsie, lets give her to old jumping Jack."

Oopsie looked to the box and gave the same smirk to Shinku "Have fun bitch, come on Whoopsie, we have to do a perimeter check." with that the two dolls left, leaving Shinku alone with the bear and a strange red box with the picture of a jester on it. The crank began to turn on its own and play the instrumentals to 'Pop goes the Weasel' which kinda freaked her out. Soon a twisted clown head with green hair and a yellow head popped out; he had a multicolored frill around his neck and a red cloth neck with white dots. He gave a maniacal laugh as he stretched out close to her, she screamed in fear as the clown laughed louder. The bear picked Shinku up and threw her into a bag, along with the Jack-in-the-Box and left the room.

-Hours later-

Jun walked in the door way, tired and beat "I need sleep..." he was stunned by the silence of the house, usually whenever he comes home from school Shinku batters him with insults and demands tea, but a change for once, silence. Since Nori was at her friends house for the weekend, he didn't have to worry about her, but Shinku was a whole other monster; she was needy and tempermentive.

Jun searched the whole house and Shinku was nowhere to be found, so he decided to check his room.

-Jun's room-

Jun opened the door, only to find two baby dolls and no Shinku, he found it odd that two baby dolls were on his bed... was Shinku trying to tell him something? As he grew closer the dolls spoke. A male in a blue onesie said 'Mama!' and the female in a light blue dress said 'Hi, I'm Baby Whoopsie! Will you be my special friend?' both dolls laughed and began to move.

Jun took a leap back in shock, to his knowledge, Shinku and her sister's were the only living dolls. The dolls grew closer with mean faces and maniacal smiles "Look here dick face, you didn't see anything." The male doll said in a Brooklyn accent.

Whoopsie nodded "And if you tell anyone." she slid her index finger across her neck like a knife.

Oopsie Daisy grabbed Whoopsie's arm "Let's get outta here!"

Whoopsie nodded "See ya prick! Good luck getting your whore back!" they laughed and bolted out of the room.

-Many hours later-

Nori came home to Jun crying on the couch, she was shocked and had to act quickly "Jun what's wrong!"

"Shinku was kidnapped..." he said between sobs.

"What!?" she screamed in shock and confusion "Who would do that."

He finally stopped crying and sighed "Some really pissed off dolls."

Nori stopped to think "Pissed off dolls? Who would Shinku piss off that much to get her kidnapped?"

That's when they noticed a burnt card on the coffee table. Jun picked it up and read it aloud "Toyland Warehouse; where overstocked toys go to rest."

Nori and Jun looked at the card in confusion.

**That is it, this is a three way crossover between Rozen Maiden, Puppet Master, and Demonic Toys. It has been in my head for weeks.**


	2. Toyland

**Puppets and Dolls vs Toys**

**Chapter 2: Toyland**

Shinku was pulled out of the bag by the bear, he snarled and growled at her. She knew she was in an unpleasant place when a blond, G.I. Joe rip off walked up "You are trespassing on private property madam, turn back or face judgment." he said sternly as he pulled out a machete.

Shinku shivered in fear as Baby Oopsie Daisy waved a hand "Cool it Zombietoid, she is here by the bosses request." He said irritated. Zombietoid put the machete back in it's holster and walked past them. Whoopsie glared at Shinku "Come on bitch, let's go see The Kid."

-The Kid's office-

Inside a Doll house was a small boy about the age of 8 in a black dress suit. He was holding a gingerbread man, and he seemed to be having a conversation with it. "Mr. Findlemeyer," he said in an oddly mature voice "I am not sure if you are fit to live." he said sternly.

The Gingerdead Man pleaded in a gruff, southern drawl "Come on Kid, I'm good! I promise that if you let me live, I won't kill again!"

The Kid gave it some thought and agreed and let him go.

-Outside the Dollhouse-

The Gingerdead Man jumped out and stood in front of Shinku and laughed "That dumb fuck." he laughed and ran off.

-Inside the Dollhouse-

The Kid gave a good eye to Shinku, you will do just nicely." he chuckled to himself.

Shinku shacked in fear but managed to get some words out "W-what do y-you want with me?..." She was scared about what this kid was planning to do with her. She noticed a perverted eye Oopsie was giving her.

"Come on boss, can we have fun with her before the transfer?" Oopsie said as he rubbed her thigh.

The Kid grabbed Oopsie's hand and twisted it "No, you shall have your fun with another victim, but the Rozen Maiden doll is mine."

Shinku froze for a moment before speaking "How do you know what my Doll type is?"

The Kid chuckled "We have one of your sister's in our care." he snapped his fingers and they appeared outside the Dollhouse.

A doll that looked like Shinku; with exceptions of a green dress and straight black hair, walked in "You called Mr. Kid?"

The Kid looked over to her "Miss. Shinku, this is Hikona. She is a Rozen Maiden doll, when I wound her up, she claimed I was her slave, but I showed her who the real master was. She now served me and that's all she knows how to do; serve.

Hikona nodded "What can I do for you Master?"

The Kid smiled "I would like some tea, and gather Jack and Zombietoid to put her in the cage with the others." Hikona nodded and left the room. A moment later Hikona returned with Jack and Zombietoid, both taking her to the so called 'cage'.

-Cage-

Shinku was thrown into a room filled with cages, the room was called 'the cage' because it was filled with cages. Zombietoid opened one of them as Jack nudged her in with his head, doing so with his lack of arms. Zombietoid closed the cage and left with Jack, leaving Hikona. She just stared at Shinku.

From Behind Shinku heard a British accent, "My fair Maiden!" The voice was attached to a Puppet, about the size of her, with a drill on his head and a blue, German WWII Military uniform. Minus the swastika.

Hikona ran up to the bars as the two's hands met and enclosed in each other "My Maiden, I have not forgotten about you." he said longingly.

Hikona nodded "I know Tunneler. Master has been keeping me busy with chores." she looked into his black eyes "Mr. Tunneler I want so much to be held by you, but I know Master will never let us be together."

Tunneler grabbed her hand and kissed it "You must go for now my dear, The Kid will be curious where you are and why it is taking you so long to return."

Hikona left in a silent cry, as Shinku looked to Tunneler confused "Uhhhhh..."

Tunneler fixed his shirt "Forgive me madam." he cleared his throat "My name is Tunneler, nick named Drill Sargent. I am one of 11 puppets, we are known as the 'Toulon Puppets' because we were animated by a puppeteer named 'Andre Toulon'. Our master 'Rick Meyers' was investigating this warehouse, I was captured as the others escaped."

Shinku looked shocked "I'm so sorry for you."

"It's fine madam, but I feel that we done for." Tunneler finished.

A female voice rang out from the cage across from them; it was, from what Shinku could imagine from the pictures in the magazines underneath Jun's bed, a blue bong with a face. She used the toke tubes as arms to wrap around the bars "Sugah, is tunnel head tellin' you his life story?" she laughed "He gets all mopey when little house on the prairie leaves. Feels he isn't whole or some lovey dovey bullshit." she said.

Tunneler ran up to the bars "See here Eebee! That is a false truth!" he yelled.

"You mean a lie? You proper British drill head." she spat. Tunneler growled.

Shinku sighed and fell to her knees "I am never getting out of here..."

"Correction!" Baby Oopsie yelled out of nowhere, only to walk up to her cage "You will, just only your body will. Your soul will burn in the eternal pits for the rest of forever." he laughed like the Jack-in-the-Box as he walked away.

When he left the only thing Shinku could do was cry, for once in her life, she was helpless. The one time she want's to be around Jun and she ends up as the next suitor for the devil's spawn. Tunneler noticed her actions and moved to comfort her, he gave her a hug and stroked her hair "There, there my dear. I'm sure The Kid will decide against it and let you live." she began to cry into his chest. Her only thoughts were of the happy memories with Jun; the ones where she wasn't bossing him around. She began to speak in a low voice "I swear..." she said between sobs "If I live and make it out of this alive, I will treat Jun with respect and not a slave. I will treat him as an equal."

Tunneler himself sighed "My dear Hikona, if we do make it out of this... I will convince Rick to take you with us... so we may never be apart..." Shinku knew he was talking to himself, but he sounded so sweet and so sure. They both hoped they would make it out.

Soon the sounds if tiny footsteps were heard from the way Baby Oopsie came from, when Shinku looked up, she saw a Gingerbread Man. He had a human-Esq face with a red bow tie and black buttons. He seemed to be out of breath, Eebee turned to him "Where the hell has your burnt, cookie ass been?"

The Gingerdead Man held up a hand "Cool it smoke head... I had to run here." he said between breaths.

"What did you find?" Tunneler said from the other side.

"I found out that The dick head Kid plans on using blondie as a puppet... no offense Tunnel..."

"None taken." Tunneler said.

"As I was saying, he plans of using blondie to just walk out of the warehouse."

"He does know his crackah' ass soul is trapped here right?" Eebee said.

The Gingerdead Man waved it off "He has it somewhere in his mind that if he is in a living body, then he is Scott fuckin' free." he finished.

"Did you send the letter I wrote to Rick?" Tunneler asked. The Gingerdead Man nodded.

"I also overheard the Kid talkin' 'bout kidnappin' blondie, so I stuffed one of the cards to the where house in one of their burlap sacks." he laughed.

Tunneler snapped his fingers "Of course! They will drop the card and find the warehouse! Mr. Findlemeyer you are a genius!" Tunneler finished.

"I try mah best." he said smugly to himself.

"Don't be so smug, Gingy." a male voice rang out. They all turned their heads to another cage; it had a gray haired man in a dark blue trench coat and a blue flannel shirt with a pair of slacks. He was cleaning a pair of sunglasses, he seemed to be a human, but he was the size of a doll."These Toys can spot BS a mile away, so don't think your plan of alerting blondie's-" he was cut off by Shinku.

"My name is Shinku!" she screamed "Not blondie or bitch!"

"Shinku... right. If you planned of alerting her owners, then you just led the sheep to the slaughter house." The man finished.

"I'm pretty sure you are correct Dollman, but it is our only hope." Tunneler said.

Dollman sighed as Shinku got an idea "So we all want to get out right?" they all nodded, "Then we need to act as calmly as we can. Until Tunneler's friends show up."

"It could work." Dollman said "But even if it fails... it's the only workable plan we got." he finished, "You better be right Shinku."

"If I know Jun, he is already looking for me." she said confidently.

**This is basically Full Moon Feature and Rozen Maiden crossover, because you can't just do one Full Moon movie without including the others.**


	3. Finding Rick Myers

**Puppets and Dolls vs Toys**

**Chapter 3: Finding Rick Myers**

Jun and Nori were looking up and down the streets, not believing the card they found. They both thought that Shinku was playing a sick joke on them, Jun got really frustrated. "Come on Shinku this is no time for games!" he yelled.

"Games!" A male voice called out. It was a man in a blue pair of overalls with a sun painted on it and a pinkish orange button up shirt. His hair was both blond and red and he had a pig nose, "I like games."

Nori looked at the man weird "Who are you?"

The man extended a hand "The name's Hambo, and I am wondering if you are interested in buying a doll?" He asked nicely. Jun and Nori looked at each other confused as the man pulled out a doll that resembled an African warrior. "His name is Ooga Booga!"

Jun looked up to the man and shook his head "I'm sorry, but we aren't interested."

"Suit yourself." Hambo said. He put the doll back in his pocket and started to walk away.

Nori stopped him "Excuse me sir, but we need help looking for a lost doll. Can you help us?" she asked sweetly.

Hambo gave it some thought and answered "Not a chance, but I know someone who can. His name is Rick Myers, he lives on Fulton street. Five houses down."

Jun and Nori smiled and waved goodbye to the pig man, and left to find the man named 'Rick Myers'.

-Rick Myers-

Jun and Nori looked at the large house with a sign on the door that read 'Myers Doll Hospital' Jun looked to Nori "This is the place."

Nori nodded and knocked on the door, after a while a man with blond, gray hair answered; he wore a floral shirt with a pair of jeans, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Rick Myers?" Jun asked, the man nodded "Can you help us?"

"Come inside." Rick said.

-Inside-

The two sat on Rick's couch as a young blond girl in a pink tutu walked in "Daddy, have you seen Pinhead?"

"He's in my study dear." the girl squealed and ran off, Rick turned his head to Jun and Nori "So what brings you by? Doll troubles?" he joked.

"Actually, we are looking for a certain doll." Jun reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture of him and Shinku and handed it to Rick.

Rick looked at it and then to Jun "A Rozen Maiden doll?"

Jun and Nori looked shocked at what he said "How do you know what doll that is?" Nori asked.

Rick laughed "It's the oldest doll to collector's." he got up and walked to a book shelf, returning with a book called 'Dolls: a history' he opened it and turned to a page marked 'Rozen Maiden' "Those dolls have been around since the 20's, created by a man named 'Rozen' created several dolls, some of them have been lost for years, some sold to collectors, I even own one." he pointed to a doll in a blue dress with curly red hair and a blue bonnet. She was next to what looked like a puppet in a black trench coat, turtleneck, pants, and shoes. The puppet had a white face and white hair and a black hat on his head, even stranger was his right hand was a knife and the left was a hook. Jun looked at Rick in shock "How is that possible! Shinku said only seven were created!"

"You wound yours up I take it?" Rick asked, followed by a chuckle. Jun nodded, "So did I, she is napping right now. She claimed I was her slave at first but..."

"But what?" Nori asked.

"But, she met the Toulon Puppets."

"Toulon Puppets?" they both asked in unison. Rick nodded "Honey! Get the Puppets!" he yelled to his daughter.

**Whoa why the hell did you mess with the back story of Rozen Maiden! Because I wanted too, and I felt that it sounded a little better than the one explained in the show, you could also say the one Shinku gave Jun was just from a confused 'child's' mind if you want to think of it like that. If you hate I will ignore so there is no point to yelling about it.**


	4. Meet the Puppets

**Puppets and Dolls vs Toys**

**Chapter 4: Meet the Puppets**

Jun and Nori looked confused when the little girl returned with a puppet trunk, it was about 80 years old, but they knew it had something in it. Rick opened the trunk and revealed eight puppets; a cowboy with six arms, a ninja, a jester, something in a wool coat that looked like Darth Vader, a white colored woman with black hair and a pink lounge dress, a blond woman with a red lounge dress, a Surgeon with a skull face, and one that looked like Attila the Hun. An even stranger sight is that they began to move. All climbing out of the box, the cowboy held up all six arms and pointed his guns at the two.

Nori screamed as Rick put a hand on her shoulder "It's ok, he won't hurt you." he looked to the puppets "These are the Toulon Puppets." he then pointed to each one "This is Six Shooter," the cowboy tipped his hat to Nori "Ninja," the ninja bowed "Jester," the jester held out a hand to Jun, who shook it "Torch," the Darth Vader thing growled "Leech Woman and Bombshell," the two girls curtseyed "Dr. Death," the skull headed surgeon waved "Shredder Khan," the Attila the Hun bowed, Rick's daughter came in with a puppet with a big burly red sweater, fingerless gloves, cache pants, and a really small head.

"You can't forget Pinhead daddy!" she said as she held up the larger puppet, who in turn saluted.

"Right, can't forget Pinhead." Rick said "And last but not least, Blade." he then pointed to the puppet on the mantle; who was now awake and crossed his arms like an X.

"Whoa, Shinku will never believe this..." Nori commented.

"Whose Shinku?" a female voice came out, the voice was attached to the redheaded doll next to Blade, "I'm Trelana! I like games, tea parties, and most importantly, video games!" she cheered.

Rick smiled "She is part of a triplet set, known as the 'Rozen Triplets', Rozen worked on so many dolls. Some at the same time, that when he planned the triplets he seeked help so he could finish the others. He got help from a friend named 'Andre Toulon' I actually have Toulon's personal diary." he went to the trunk and pulled out a book "I have been called by my friend Rozen Mystica to help with some of his projects." he turned the page "I was asked to work on a line known as the 'Rozen Triplicates' three dolls named; Shinku, Hikona, and Trelana. Different colors and personalities, but they look the same." he turned another page "I am almost done with the dolls, but I have noticed my Puppets have taken a liking to them, Blade most of all . He looks at all three of them as if they were his own children. It's kinda cute seeing one of my own puppets caring for someone so much, it reminds me of my dear Elsa." he closed the book.

Jun and Nori stood in awe at what they heard, it was strange that everything Shinku had told them was all from the perspective of a child.

Jun looked to rick as he pulled something out of his pocket "Do you think you could help us with this?" he hands rick the card.

Rick looks at it, and gives a large smirk "Toyland warehouse huh?" he set it down and turned to his daughter "Honey, grab the trunk. Daddy and his friends are gonna go out for a while." Rick said.

Rick's daughter smiled "Can Mr. Larnell babysit me this time!"

Rick chuckled "Sure, let me call him while you pack up the Puppets and Trelana."Rick got up and walked to the phone while Rick's daughter packed up the puppets and placed them into the trunk, Trelana jumped in and sat in Tunneler's empty seat. She closed the trunk "Alright Puppets, don't hurt anyone too bad."

Jun and Nori got up as Rick grabbed the case "Alright, lets go kick some plastic ass." he smiled and headed to the door.

**UPDATES! UPDATES FOR ALL! **


End file.
